A door hinge typically consists of two “leaves” that are connected together by a cylindrical pin. The leaves have a flat and primarily rectangular surface, along with one or more cylindrical elements located along one edge of the leaf (which are commonly known as “knuckles”). The one or more knuckles on a first leaf typically align between (or adjacent to) the one or more knuckles on the other/second leaf. As such, a first leaf may be installed on the edge of a door, while the other/second leaf may be installed on the jamb of a door frame (or cabinet) in such a way that the cylindrical pin may be inserted through a set of aligned apertures located in all the knuckles of both leaves. The pin serves as the axis of rotation around which the hinge (and the attached door) swings open and shut.
During operation of a door, as it swings open and shut, it is often desirable to control how wide a door is allowed to swing open, to avoid hitting and damaging walls or objects behind the door. To resolve such problems, a variety of devices have been developed and commercialized in the past. However, such currently-available devices are often unsightly and are not always within reach or easily adjusted by an operator. For example, door stops of various designs have been developed; however, such currently-available door stops often require carpenters for installation and/or consist of unsightly bumpers that are incorporated into the hinge pin. In addition, such bumpers are often prone to damage caused by fast or forcefully opened swinging doors. Indeed, such bumpers have been known to damage a door frame when such bumpers make contact with the frame when a door is inadvertently and forcefully swung all the way open.
It also occasionally desirable to have a door remain in an open and fixed position for a duration of time. For example, retail businesses may expect frequent foot traffic, or it may be desirable to hold a door open to allow fresh air to enter a home or building (or to facilitate moving large objects into and out of the door of a room). Doors are often held open by placing a large obstacle against the door in its open position; or otherwise involve devices that have proven to be ineffective or difficult to operate.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide improved door hinges that are configured (a) to establish a maximum angle by which the door/hinge can be opened (i.e., how wide the door/hinge is allowed to open) and (b) to hold a door in an open position at specific and desired angles. As the following will demonstrate, the inventions and improved door hinges described herein address such demands in the marketplace (as well as others).